


Feel Special

by doctor_depressed



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Felix cant sleep, Fluff and Angst, Jeongin makes an apperance, M/M, chan just wants to help him, felix has body issues, goes to chan for cuddles, idolverse, they act like boyfriends but theyre actually just pining idiots, they are dating but theyre not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_depressed/pseuds/doctor_depressed
Summary: Felix has trouble sleeping one night, so goes to Chan's room to cuddle.ft. Felix having body issues
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kpop Writers - Secret Santa 2020





	Feel Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RinAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAngel/gifts).



> this is going to be horrible. i am sorry in advance. I am so sorry for this shitshow I am about to write.  
> and yes i used 'feel special' as the title because im uncreative and was listening to it when i titled this.

_**04:09am** _

Felix sighed, rolling onto his side.  
Some nights, he can't sleep.  
It's always been difficult.  
He'll admit, he still feels homesick.  
Not always, no, but sometimes it just...happens.  
He hates feeling like this..  
Shutting his eyes, he tries to fall asleep again to no avail.  
Eventually, he got out of bed and sighed, heading out of his room.  
At first, he went to the kitchen to try and see if it was hunger.  
He wasn't hungry at all but, then again.  
He never is.  
He really does need to stop eating so much, anyways.  
He's gained a little weight recently, he should cut back on his snacking.  
He stayed there for what seemed like forever, just staring at the clock.

_**04:37am** _

Shaking his head, he finally left the kitchen behind, his feet moving from the tiled floor to the wooden planks as he headed towards Chan's room.  
Some nights, if he can't sleep, he goes to his bandmates and fellow Australian's room to cuddle.  
They don't really make a fuss about it; cuddles and cuddles and they rarely get contact with others.  
Felix gently knocked on the door, opening it slightly. "Hyung..?"  
There was a rustle of the bedsheets, before the tired man just pulled his sheets to the side and motioned for Felix to come over.  
He already knows who it is.  
Felix slipped into the dimly lit room, shutting the door behind him as quiet as possible.  
Then, he made his way over and climbed into bed with Chan, under the sheets.  
"What's botherin ya, Lix?"  
Felix sighed softly. "I feel homesick again...and sickeningly aware of how much I've been overeating."  
"Overeating?"Chan hummed. "You're not overeating. What makes you think you are?"  
"Chan...someone could take one look at me and be able to tell I eat more than I should."  
Chan frowned and sat up slightly. "Lix, no. You aren't overeating. If anything, you don't eat enough."  
"You think so?"  
Chan nodded slightly, yawning. "I haven't seen you eat in the last few days. I'm worried about you. You know I'm always here for you, yeah? You can talk to me bout it if you want to."  
Felix smiled slightly and nodded, resting his head on the pillow beside Chan. "I know. I'm just...having some issues right now. I...I'll tell you after some sleep, okay?"  
"A'ight. Night Lix."Chan mumbled softly as he put his arms around Felix, holding the younger male close enough for them to both be comfortable.  
"Night Chan."Felix yawned for the first time that night, eventually felling asleep like that.

_**10:23am** _

Felix yawned as he blinked his eyes open, stretching slightly as he rolled out of Chan's bed.  
Chan's already awake, so he can put off talking to him for a little bit.  
He walked out of the room, heading to the kitchen to make some coffee.  
"Morning hyung."Jeongin smiled at Felix.  
Felix waved at him as he made himself some coffee.  
"The others are out. Chan hyung told me to tell you that he wants to talk to you when he gets back? What's that about?"  
Felix shrugged, though he totally knew. "Guess I'll find out when he gets back, huh?"He snorted, smiling.  
He knows full well what Chan wants to talk to him about.  
Honestly, he doesn't know how to tell Chan how he feels about himself.  
He has the next few hours to think it over.

_**02:47pm** _

Felix hummed as he heard his room door open, and he looked over to see Chan. "Hey hyung. Jeongin said you wanted to talk to me?"  
"You know what I wanna talk about, Lix."Chan sighed as he shut the door, walking over and sitting next to him. "What's going on, Felix?"  
"It's...hard to explain, hyung."Felix sighed softly, looking away. "I don't...feel comfortable. I'm eating too much. I gained weight recently. I shouldn't be gaining weight, I should be losing it."  
"What? No. You're a healthy weight, Lix."  
"No, Chan...I'm not.."  
"Yes, you are. Look at me."Chan cupped his cheeks to make Felix look at him. "You're healthy. Who said otherwise?"  
"I said otherwise, hyung."Felix sighed. "You don't get it. You've always been...perfect. You're good at everything you do...I can barely even speak Korean!"  
"Hey, no. That ain't your fault. Your native language is English, Lix."  
Felix sighed, looking down. "I shouldn't be here.."  
"We wouldn't be us without you, Felix. I promise you that we all need you here."Chan smiled slightly, hugging Felix. "When was the last time you ate?"  
"Two days ago. When we got take out."  
Chan frowned slightly and got up. "First things first, let's get some food into you Lix. Okay?"  
The younger male nodded slightly, following Chan out of the room.

Chan can really make him feel so much better.


End file.
